


You can´t be my apprentice

by Merzmerzuzana



Category: Journey to Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Genre: F/M, Romance, Teacher-Student Relationship, liaren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 03:29:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14035227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merzmerzuzana/pseuds/Merzmerzuzana





	You can´t be my apprentice

„You can´t be my apprentice..."

I am sitting in meditation pozition, so I ... first not hear what... but... when he... say it again...

„I know commander... You tell me that, the first day when I came to Starkiller base..."

I can´t forgett about his rude tone, about his... not quite welcomming behavior. They told my he want to have apprentice, but he acting like I am his worst enemy."

„But you are still here... Still provocated me, just like you..."

He is still piss off. But I am not afraid of him, not anymore... He can´t ... He know it...

„I am not provocated you, commander, I am only accept the orders. I want to be a First order warrior. It´s your problem, whan you can´t accept it. I don´t want anything from you..."

I am done with this conversation. I closed my eyes, totally ignore his... I have things to do, he is only...

„Lia, it my last warning..."

He know my name? So strange? I am not a girl anymore.

„Why I can´t be your apprentice?"

I never asked him question like this, but he...

„Because I want more then relationship beetween student and teacher... And you are..."

Too young...

Maybe not his type.

Not fitting in his plans.

It´s all right.

She has no problem with that.

But why he... not find a poor person who maybe... accept his ...

He said very slowly, just like it´s very hard to...

I opened my eyes.

„Good luck with that, commander..."

I smiled at him.

He looks just he...

„I don´t want to be a burden to you... Just act I am not here, just ignored that and give what you want, find your apprentice... world is full of options..."

„You..."

I don´t know why is he angry, I am not telling him anything bad...

But he...

I change my position very quicly. Maybe he need a little motivation...

I kissed him on his cheek.

He don´t react, just like he is ... totally in shock.

The first time ever.

Then on his lips, he ...

„What are you... just... you..."

„Don´t be afraid commander, its only a kiss...not a curse..."

He don´t listen.

He escape from me... really escape just like... he is really afraid off...

It´s only a little joke, not...

But maybe he can´t understand.

His fault, not mine.

I am starting meditation lesson again.

He don´t want to train me, but he will see, he will see...


End file.
